


Unsaid

by sextustarquinius



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: It’s just… sometimes it’s hard to say, but words are needed.





	Unsaid

“Five minutes.”

Zayn sighed. In a blink of an eye his vacations were gone.

He wasn’t ready to work nonstop for like the next eleven months, away from his boyfriend. Boyfriend? He don’t even know if they were still dating…

He’s been sending bunches of texts but…

“We’re on air”, the crowd started applauding.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Zayn.”

Even though he was promoting his new single, Zayn couldn’t lose this chance.

 **Pull those bloodshot eyes,**  
**dip them in vasine and lights.**  
**Forget my name at midnight.**  
**It’s okay, I’m a mime.**  
_I’m tongue-tied in the night time,_  
_silent, sleepless till the sunrise,_  
_claustrophobic with a night light,_  
_night light._  
_I’ll just wait here for the sunrise,_  
_so you can crawl back into my life,_  
_untill then I’ll be your night mime,_  
_night mime._  
Get out, get out of dark.  
**Stay up late with broken mind.**  
**No text from you, but I’ll be fine.**  
**I fall asleep with ocean eyes.**  
**I’ll say no words like a midnight mime,**  
**midnightmidnight mime.**  
_I’m tongue-tied in the night time,_  
_silent, sleepless till the sunrise,_  
_claustrophobic with a night light,_  
_night light_  
_I’ll just wait here for the sunrise,_  
_so you can crawl back into my life,_  
_untill then I’ll be your night mime,_  
_night mime_  
Get out, get out of dark.

He didn’t even noticed he was crying, at all. So when the show ended, he fished his phone from his pocket right away and there it was: no answer. Unlike he sang before, he didn’t fall asleep with ocean eyes: he was a desert.

Next morning, he turned on the radio, hoping to hear him. What a coincidence he was on an interview at this moment. Zayn stopped to listen close. He sounded very happy and were laughing so loud. Like urgh.

”So this one goes to a very close person”, he said, “that is one of the most important to me. I know I screw things up sometimes and I feel terrible about it.”

 _Send me your location,_  
_let's focus on communicating,_  
_'cause I just need a_  
_time and place to come through._  
_Send me your location,_  
_let's find the vibrations:_  
_I don't need nothing else but you._  
**Sometimes I wonder why I fool with you. Well this is new to me, this is new to you.**  
**Initially, I didn't wanna fall for you, got my attention it was all for you, so don't take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged, I'll understand that things go a little bit better when you plan it**  
_So won't you send me your location_  
_Let's focus on communicating_  
_'Cause I just need a_  
_Time and place to come through_  
_Send me your location_  
_Let's find the vibrations_  
_I don't need nothing else but you._  
**I don't wanna fall in love over subtweets, so let's get personal,**  
**I gotta lot of cool spots that we can go, tell me what's the move and I got you.**  
**I'm only acting like this 'cause I like you.**  
**Just give me the vibe to slide on.**  
**I might make you mine by tonight.**  
_So send me your location,_  
_let's focus on communicating,_  
_'cause I just need a_  
_time and place to come through._  
_Send me your location,_  
_let's find the vibrations:_  
_I don't need nothing else but you._  
**Right vibe right come and vibe with me tonight, I don't need nothing else but you.**  
**Right vibe right come and vibe with me tonight, I don't need nothing else but you.**

When the song finished, Zayn was breathless. He just wanted to run up to him and hold him tight and never let him go. He was truly touched. When the radio show went to a break, it took only two seconds to Zayn’s phone pop a notification.

“im terrible at being emotional  
such an asshole  
but i luv u babe and never wanted to hurt u  
im sorry”

Zayn smiled while drying his tears.

“im a dick too its ok  
so sorry  
i know u busy just like me  
just miss u so much that it hurt  
luv ya too babe forever n always”

“it is very hard to live like this but we gonna be ok since we have each other”

Zayn looked through the window and saw the bright blue sky, just a few white clouds hovering relaxed. He smiled again.

“yea u right <3”


End file.
